High School Ruckus
by AnimeLover 569
Summary: When Aguri meets a trouble student, her life changes
1. Characters

Here are the characters for High School Ruckus.

Haruka Tateishi as Aguri Shimizu

Age:17

Aguri is the smartest and kindest girl in her high school, she's also naive and oblivious. She is invisible at her school but she is best friends with Nagisa Yukimura. When she meets Hiroshi he reminds her of someone.

Shouhei Nanba as Hiroshi Matsumoto

Age:18

Hiroshi is the popular guy in school but he's also gets into a detentions when he meets Aguri he falls in love with her and and she reminds him of someone. He then hangs around her and becomes protective of her. He also enjoys playing basketball.

Tsurugi Watanabe as Alain Yukimura

Age:19

Alain is Aguri's classmate and Aguri has a huge crush on him. He isn't aware of it though. He's Nagisa's a older brother. He is friends with Aguri and they partner up for science experiments but he only views her as a sister.

Miki Yanagi as Nagisa Yukimura.

Age:17

Nagisa is Alain's younger sister and Aguri's best friend. Nagisa is also dating Ichigo. Nagisa supports Aguri. She is aware that Aguri has feelings for Alain.

Masaki Nakao as Ichigo Oshiro

Age:19

Ichigo is Nagisa's boyfriend ans they go to different school but keep in touch. He works in a hospital and suffered from short term memory loss when he was a child but doesn't anymore. Ichigo cares about Nagisa that he'll protect her.

Noaki Kunishima as Daiki Shimizu

Age:22

Daiki is Aguri's older brother and he doesn't trust Hiroshi, he also knows Ichigo because he also works at the same hospital. He cares about Aguri and doesn't want her to get hurt.


	2. Introduction

_"Remember that we'll be friends forever"a boy said_

 _"Yeah I will remember."a girl said_

 _"Bye!"the girl said and she left_

 _"Bye..."the boy said sounding very hurt like_

 **At a school, a girl with glasses was working in science**

"Aguri dont mix those chemicals"Alain said

"Eh?"Aguri asked

"If you mix those chemicals you'll cause an explosion, use this one instead, it'll make the chemical in the beaker turn from green to white"Alain said

"Ok thanks Alain-kun"Aguri said

 **She mixed the chemicals and it changed from green to white**

"It worked, thanks Alain-kun"Aguri said

"Ok"Alain said

 **The bell rang and Aguri met up with her friend**

"Hey Aguri-san, how was science?"Nagisa asked

"It was fine but Alain-kun is cold, I thank him for helping but he just said 'ok'."Aguri said

"Onnichan is more concentrated on his school work, he's looking to get into a university"Nagisa said

 **Aguri looked out a window and saw a guy on the basketball court**

"That guy is always on the basketball court"Aguri said

"Do you think he's trying to get into a basketball team?"Nagisa asked

"I dont know"Aguri said

 **At lunch**

"So how are you and Ichigo-san?"Aguri asked

"We're going great, Onnichan is still kind off judgy but hes ok with my relationship with Ichigo"Nagisa said

"Wow, sometimes I wish that I can not be invisible so I can a boyfriend too"Aguri said

"Well you're not invisible to me and Onnichan and you like him but with graduation coming this year do you plan on telling him? You had this crush ever since he became your science partner for the whole year"Nagisa said

"I'll tell him one day but I sometimes feel like I am invisible to him"Aguri said

"Well you'll always have my support"Nagisa said

 **They walked out of the school but saw the guy again, he threw his basketball in** **frustration**

"Dammit"He said

"Hey you ok?"Aguri asked, she handed the basketball back to the guy

"Eh?"he asked

"Um you threw it and you looked upset so I was wondering if you were ok"Aguri said

"Yeah I'm fine and I see you are too"he teased

"I see. Well see ya"Aguri said and she left with Nagisa

 **The next day the guy Aguri saw was in the principle's office**

"Listen Hiroshi you have too many detentions and absences, you need to get your grades up or not going to graduate"The principle said

"So what I'm not graduating?"Hiroshi asked

"Well I have been told by your parents that I need to find you a tutor to help with your grades"The principle said

"Really? Well I know the person I want to tutor me"Hiroshi

 **Aguri was going to class but she saw Hiroshi**

"Yo, pretty girl"Hiroshi said

"Its you from the other day"Aguri said

"Yeah the other day after we met I had my company look up your bio and it said that you're smart"Hiroshi said

"So? What does that to do with school?"Aguri asked

"The principle said I'm failing so since you're the smartest person in the school, I want you to help me"Hiroshi said

"Oh well no problem"Aguri said

"There is one problem why do your eyes look familiar? Like we met before"Hiroshi said

"We did, the other day"Aguri said

"No you remind me of her"Hiroshi said

"Who?"Aguri asked

"Doesnt matter."Hiroshi said

"Ok, I'm Aguri"Aguri said

"People call me Hiro"Hiroshi said

"Hiro do you want to start studying?"Aguri said

"Fine"Hiroshi said

 **They went to the library but Hiroshi kept goofing off. Aguri then got up and grabbed Hiroshi's shirt**

"Hey this is serious, stop goofing off"Aguri said

 **Hiroshi smirked and kissed Aguri's nose which caused her to let go of his shirt. Aguri was blushing**

"Why did you do that?"Aguri asked

"Felt like, theres something about you that cool"Hiroshi said

"Please stop the flirting and lets continue studying"Aguri said

"Whatever"Hiroshi said

"Don't you want to graduate?"Aguri asked

"Fine I'll study"Hiroshi said

 **After a few lessons** **, it was time for lunch and Aguri met up with Nagisa**

"Nagisa-san. You ok?"Aguri asked

"Yeah but I was wondering what happened to you"Nagisa said

"Yo"Hiroshi said

"He happened"Aguri whispered

"Thats the guy we saw"Nagisa said

"Hey Aguri-chan thanks to you I got better at school"Hiroshi said

"Your welcome"Aguri said

* * *

 **Yeah short chapter but I didnt know what to write so I did the best I could, I hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Competition

**In Hiroshi's bedroom he was thinking about Aguri**

 _That girl looks so familiar. She looked a bit like her. Maybe shes the same person_ Hiroshi thought

 **He went to the school and saw Aguri**

"Hey-Huh?"Hiroshi asked

 **He saw Aguri talking with Alain**

"So is anything ok, I noticed that you weren't your usally happy self"Alain said

"Everything is fine, I think I was just tired but um I have something to ask"Aguri said

"Ok"Alain said

"Am I invisible to you?"Aguri asked

 _Invisible?_ Hiroshi thought

"Oh mean the other day sorry I was too stressful but you did good"Alain said, Aguri blushed

 **Hiroshi left**

 _What did she mean by invisible? But who was that guy she was talking too?_ Hiroshi thought

"Found you"Aguri said

 **Hiroshi walked towards her, Aguri was backed up against a wall and Hiroshi placed his hand on the wall**

"Who was that?"Hiroshi asked

"Eh?"Aguri asked

"The guy you were talking to."Hiroshi said

"Thats Alain-kun, my best friend is his younger sister"Aguri said

"Sorry but I dont like that guy"Hiroshi said

"Why? Alain-kun is a nice guy."Aguri said

"I know that he's a good guy but thats not why I dont like him"Hiroshi said

"Then what is?"Aguri asked

"I'll tell you someday."Hiroshi said

 **He then walked way, while Aguri was confused. Nagisa arrvied**

"Hey you ok?"Nagisa asked

"Yeah but that was so weird, Hiro was being weird he was asking questions about Alain-kun"Aguri said

"Well its time for science"Nagisa said

"Alain-kun!"Aguri said and she ran to her class

 **In the class, Alain and Aguri were working together**

 _Out of what happened today, I love science its the only time I'll get hang with Alain-kun_ Aguri thought

 **Outside the school**

 _I can't fall for Aguri, because I need to find my childhood friend. I loved hanging out with her but when she had to move_ Hiroshi thought

 _ **Flashback to when Hiroshi was younger**_

 _"Why do have to go?"Hiroshi asked_

 _"Because my papa has a new job"his friend said_

 _"No stay here we'll be friends forever."Hiroshi said_

 _"I have to go maybe we'll meet up one day"she said_

 _"Ok. Remember that we'll be friends forever"Hiroshi said_

 _"Yeah I'll remember"she said_

 _ **They heard the girl's mother**_

 _"Bye"the girl said_

 _"Bye..."Hiroshi said, sounding sad like_

 **End of flashback**

 _I wonder if she's alright, maybe the reason we hasven't met up again is that she goes to a different school_ Hiroshi thought

 _But Aguri is so helpful and cute and that Alain guy she likes him and I have this feeling in my chest. I hate him_ Hiroshi thought

 **The bell rang**

 _Ah crap, I'll never hear the end of Aguri if I'm late_ Hiroshi thought

 **He ran to his class and sat next**

"You ok?"Aguri asked

"Yeah I am"Hiroshi said

"Um Matsumoto-san I was wondering if you'll go out with me"A girl asked

"No"Hiroshi said

"Eh? But why?"the girl asked

"I'm not interested in you"Hiroshi said

"Oh but who are interested in?"the girl asked

 **Hiroshi ignored her. After the class was over, Aguri and Hiroshi went to talk in private**

"Why did you ignore her? She liked you so why did you reject her like that?"Aguri asked

"You dont get it, there's already someone that I like and I'm looking for her"Hiroshi said

 **Nagisa then arrived**

"Whats going here?"Nagisa said

"Who are you"Hiroshi asked

"I'm Nagisa and what are you doing with my best friend?"Nagisa asked

"Nothing"Hiroshi said

"Ok hey Aguri-san wanna grab some lunch?"Nagisa asked

"Yeah"Aguri said

 **Nagisa and Aguri went to lunch**

"So thats the guy you're helping?"Nagisa asked

"Yeah but I dont get him, I know that he's a flirt and is trouble student but he's also hurt"Aguri said

"What do you mean?"Nagisa asked

"He told me that he's looking for a girl that he like"Aguri said

"That must hurt, I'll hope he'll find her"Nagisa said

"I decided that I'll help him find her"Aguri said

"I'll support you like always"Nagisa said

"Yeah and with Alain-kun's amazing detective skills we'll find her in no time. Where is he anyway?"Aguri asked

"Onnichan said that someone wants to meet up him"Nagisa said

"Oh no it cant be"Aguri said, she ran out of the cafeteria

"Aguri-san?"Nagisa asked

 **Aguri ran through the school**

 _Please dont tell me that it was Hiro who wanted to chat with Alain-kun? If it was then what did Alain-kun did to piss Hiro?_ Aguri thought

 **She ran to the basketball court and saw Hiroshi and Alain**

 _Hiro and Alain-kun what could they be talking about?_ Aguri thought

 **Hiroshi saw Aguri and he walked towards her**

"I guessed you showed"Hiroshi said

"Whats going on?"Aguri asked

"You really want to know?"Hiroshi asked

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Yeah Hiroshi is jealous of Alain because he likes Aguri**


	4. Realization

"What are you doing? Alain-kun did nothing to you"Aguri said

"All I wanted was to chat with him"Hiroshi said

 **Aguri ran to Alain**

"Is that what happened? He didnt hurt you did he?"Aguri asked

"Look I'm alright what I do have nothing to do you, I can take care of myself"Alain said

"You're right but I'm glad that there's nothing wrong"Aguri said

 **Hiroshi clenched his fists, Nagisa then arrived**

"Onnichan! Aguri-san!"Nagisa said

"Onnichan?"Hiroshi asked

"Nagisa?"Alain asked

"You ok?"Nagisa asked

"Yeah but I can take care of myself, you know that"Alain said

"Yeah sorry Onnichan"Nagisa said

"Hiroshi you can unclench your fists y'know"Alain said

 _Hiroshi? That name sounds familiar_ Aguri thought

"Fine but I still dont trust you"Hiroshi said

 **After school, Aguri went to Nagisa's apartment**

"Hiroshi why does that name sound familiar?"Aguri asked

"Didnt Hiro tell you his full name?"Nagisa asked

"No he said that people call him Hiro"Aguri said

"Well"Nagisa said

"No he can't be Oshi, can he?"Aguri asked

"If you combine Hiro and Oshi it does make the name Hiroshi"Nagisa said

"But I was 5 its been 12 years since then besides they're totally different"Aguri said

"What do you mean?"Nagisa asked

"Hiro is a flirt while my childhood friend was nice. I wounder what happen to him"Aguri said

 **At Hiroshi's house**

"Ah Mr Hiroshi you're back from school"his butler said

"Yeah thanks."Hiroshi said

 **Hiroshi went to his room**

"God that girl, she so beautiful. Yeah I'm falling for Aguri arent I?"Hiroshi asked himself

"Guess that means that I'm moving on from first girl I had true feelings for"Hiroshi said

 **At Nagisa's apartment**

"Hey maybe we can convince Daiki to make you stay for the night so you and Onnichan can get close?"Nagisa asled

"You think he'll say yes? I'm calling him"Aguri said

 **she grabbed her phone and called Daiki**

"Hey Daiki-nissan, is it ok if I stay at Nagisa's for the night?"Aguri asked

"Really? Ok thanks"Aguri said

 **she turned off her phone**

"What did he say?"Nagisa said

"Daiki-nissan said that I can stay only for tonight"Aguri said

"Yes. Now its time to make Onnichan notice you"Nagisa said

"Uh sure"Aguri said

 **Alain was cooking in kitchen**

"Hey Alain-kun, may I help?"Aguri asked

"Sure."Alain said

 **Aguri started to help Alain**

"So what do you want to do in the future?"Aguri asked

"I want to be a science teacher, its my favourite subject so I work hard to get into a university that teaches science"Alain said

"Wow"Aguri said

"Why did you want to know that?"Alain asked

"Uh I seen how well you do in school thats all. Sorry"Aguri said

"Uh so theres a new show at the science museum so do you want to go with me?"Aguri asked

"Sorry but I still need to concentrate on my school work"Alain said

"Oh ok"Aguri said

 _I got rejected but Alain-kun wants to follow his dream_ Aguri thought

"I need to go do something"Aguri said

"Ok"Alain said

 **She walked passed Nagisa**

"Aguri-san I'm sorry"Nagisa said

"I need time alone"Aguri said

 **She walked out of the apartment building and ran to the park.**

"Alain-kun..."Aguri said

 **Aguri started to cry. Hiroshi heard something and saw Aguri**

"Aguri?"Hiroshi said

 **Hiroshi walked towards her**

"Whats wrong?"Hiroshi asked

"I asked Alain-kun on a date but he said no"Aguri said

"I can go with you"Hiroshi said

"Thanks but I dont think science is your thing"Aguri said

"Yeah but I would go if makes you happy"Hiroshi said

 **Hiroshi noticed something**

"Can you take off your glasses?"Hiroshi asked

"Sure"Aguri said

 **She took off her glasses**

"Oh! Its you"Hiroshi said

"Eh?"Aguri asked

 **Hiroshi kissed Aguri**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Training & feelings

**Aguri woke up in Nagisa's apartment**

 _I'm back in Nagisa's apartment?_ Aguri thought

 _Of course! I remember, Hiro kissed me. Why would he do that?_ Aguri thought

 **The next day at school, Aguri found Hiro walked towards him**

"Hiroshi"Aguri said

"Whoa 'Hiroshi'? No wonder you want to be called 'Hiro'."Akira said

"Its fine if she calls me that"Hiroshi said

"We need to talk"Aguri said, she then looked at Akira

"In private"Aguri said

 **They walked away from the others**

"Why did you kiss me?"Aguri asked

"Oh I felt like it and besides you dont remember me?"Hiroshi asked

"Is there something I should remember?"Aguri asked

"We met when we were younger"Hiroshi said

"What?"Aguri asked

"I was Oshi, I couldnt pronouce my full name. Remeber Guri"Hiroshi said

"Are you telling the truth?"Aguri asked

"You dont believe me?"Hiroshi asked

"I want to but I learn that you can't get what you want"Aguri said

"You'll be ok"Hiroshi said

"Yeah but I just want to want to be alone"Aguri said

 **She left. Akira then walked towards Hiroshi**

"Whoa is she ok?"Akira asked

"She got rejected by the guy she liked"Hiroshi said

"Ouch poor girl that otta hurt her."Akira said

"I want to kill that Alain guy."Hiroshi said

 **Near the front of the school, Aguri was sitting behind some trees**

 _Im useless, Alain-kun has his future all planned out but I dont, I just thought that I could join him but he doesnt me_ Aguri thought, she started to cry

 **Hiroshi saw her**

"Aguri..."Hiroshi whispered

 **Inside the school**

"HEY ALAIN!"Hiroshi yelled

"Matsumoto? What are you doing?"Alain asked

"That has nothing to do with you"Hiroshi said

"What are you talking about?"Alain asked

 **Hiroshi was about to punch Alain but he stopped. Hiroshi turned around and Aguri holding onto his wrist**

"Just because I was upset doesnt mean you have to fight all my battles"Aguri said

"But I just thought"Hiroshi said

"If you hurt one of my friends that's not helping me, you said you were childhood friend but none of this is making me believe you"Aguri said

"Thats just it, I've change"Hiroshi said

"Eh?"Aguri asked

"I'm phicially still am the boy you met but I'm not him anymore"Hiroshi said

 **Hiroshi left**

"Whats with him? Alain-kun are you ok?"Aguri asked

"Yeah but something was weird with Matsumoto"Alain said

"Alain-kun why did you say no?"Aguri said

"What do you mean?"Alain asked

"I asked if you wanted to go to that science museum but you said no, so why? Do you hate me?"Aguri asked

"No its just that you and my sister grew up together so it'd be weird to me to be with a girl who reminds me of my sister."Alain said

"Oh that make sense"Aguri said

"Sorry if I hurt you"Alain said

"Its fine but I have to apologize to someone else"Aguri said

 **Aguri ran to look for Hiroshi**

 _Hiroshi was looking out for me but I straight out call him a liar_ Aguri thought

 _"I'm phicially still am the boy you met but I'm not him anymore"Hiroshi said_

 _He's right I changed too, I wouldn't try to impression a guy but after meeting Alain-kun thats what I've been doing. Trying to impress Alain-kun but why?_ Aguri thought

 **She found Hiroshi talking with Akira**

"Hiroshi"Aguri said, Hiroshi looked at her

"Look I just want to say that I'm"Aguri said, she slipped

 **Before she landed on the bottom of the stairs, Hiroshi caught her and broke his hand**

"Hiro! Why did you do that?"Akira said

"I wanted to save the girl who means a lot to me"Hiroshi said

Aguri started to blush

"But your hand."Aguri said

"I'll be fine."Hiroshi said

"No now you can't be in the basketball competition"Akira said

 **Hiroshi stood up and faced Akira**

"I will!"Hiroshi said

"Why?"Aguri asked

"Huh?"Hiroshi asked

"You're hurt. You need to put all pressure off it."Aguri said

"But Aguri! He's our best player."Akira said

"Akira shut up" Hiroshi said

"I'll play"Aguri said

"Eh?"Hiroshi and Akira asked

"It's my fault that Hiroshi's hand got broken so I'll play in his place"Aguri said

"Fine then I'll train you."Akira said

"Ok"Aguri said

 **At Hiroshi's house, they went to the back yard**

"Whoa this place is huge"Aguri said

"Oh yeah we forgot you never been to my house"Hiroshi said

"Oh yeah"Aguri said

 **She then bandaged up Hiroshi's hand**

"Yus, now you know the basics, dribble pass and shoot"Hiroshi said

"Hiro, I'm her coach and there's more than just those three. You have to dodge the other team so they wont snatch the ball"Akira said

 **Akira and Aguri started to play basketball, Aguri wasn't doing too good**

 _Damn with this girl we can't win Akira thought_

"Stop"Akira said

"Eh?"Aguri asked

"I think its best if you stay near our basket and you shoot the ball into it"Akira said

"Uh ok, I felt bad that Hiroshi got hurt, I'll do whatever I can"Aguri said

"You better"Akira said, he went to get his water bottle

 **Hiroshi walked towards Aguri**

"You love me don't cha?"Hiroshi teased

"What?"Aguri said, she blushed

"So after the game, wear something cute"Hiroshi said

"What for?"Aguri asked

"Oh after we win I'm taking you out."Hiroshi said, he winked at her

 **Aguri blushed**

"Do you want me to teach you how to shoot?"Hiroshi asked

"No you're hurt besides I saw you do it."Aguri said

 **She threw the basketball at the net but it bounced off it**

"Look out!"Hiroshi yelled, he held onto Aguri and they dodged the ball

"I guess I do need help"Aguri said

"Yeah but its easy."Hiroshi said

"But I'll have to hold onto you"Hiroshi said

 **He held onto Aguri's arms, she couldnt help but to blush**

"You need to keep your eye on the net, and keep your balance"Hiroshi said

"Got it"Aguri said

"Put your weight in your lower body, relax your knees and ankles"Hiroshi said

 **Aguri nodded her head in agreement**

"Now shoot"Hiroshi said

 **Aguri threw the basketball and it landed in the net**

"I did it!"Aguri said

"Thanks Hiroshi"Aguri said

 **Hiroshi kissed Aguri and she blushed**

 **After** **practice, Aguri went back to her house**

"Hey Aguri you ok?"Daiki asked

"Yeah Daiki-nissan"Aguri said

"Thats good but why did Alain phone me saying you left their apartment the other night?"Daiki asked

"Oh uh I wanted some air. Anyway good night"Aguri said

 **She went to her bedroom**

 _Whats wrong with me? I should never of left Nagisa's apartment but its my fault that Hiroshi got his hand broken, but I'll do my best for the competition tomorrow_ Aguri thought


	6. Competition & Date

"What? Hiro is your childhood friend and since you broke his hand by accident you're taking his place in the tournament?"Nagisa asked

"Yeah"Aguri replied

"And not only that he asked you out after the team wins?"Nagisa asked

"Yeah"Aguri replied

"Are you crazy?! You stink at sports"Nagisa said

"But I had to make it up to him."Aguri said

"Aguri-San?"Nagisa asked

"What?"Aguri asked

"I think you're falling in love with Hiro"Nagisa said

 **Aguri blushed**

"What?! I'm not!"Aguri said

"Well I think he likes you"Nagisa said

"What are you talking about? We were childhood friends"Aguri stumbled

"Eh? Why are am I stumbling?"Aguri asked

 **At school it was time for the competition. Hiroshi saw Alain and Nagisa**

"Yo. Where's Aguri?"Hiroshi asked

"She's in the girls locker room." Alain said

"I think she's nervous because this is her first time doing sports"Nagisa said

"Ok. I'll go talk to her"Hiroshi said

"Also Alain, sorry for my attitude"Hiroshi said

 **He left to find Aguri**

"Will Aguri-San be ok?"Nagisa asked

"Dunno. But I knew straight away that he liked her"Alain replied

"When?"Nagisa asked

"When he tried to punch me"Alain said

 **In the girls locker room Aguri was sitting down. Hiroshi entered**

"Hiroshi?"Aguri asked

"Look no reason to be nervous. I'll be cheering for you."Hiroshi said

"But I'm terrible at sports. No matter how hard I trained"Aguri said

"I knew that you were new to sports so I told Akira to help you"Hiroshi said

"But what if I'll fail. I don't like upsetting my friends"Aguri said

 **Hiroshi saw how upset Aguri is and he placed her head on his shoulder, Aguri started blushing. Hiroshi got up.**

"Here"Hiroshi said and he handed her a uniform that he made himself

"I hope you like it"Hiroshi said, he blushed

"Thank you. I'll try my best, but can you please leave so I can change."Aguri asked

"Sure. And good luck"Hiroshi said

 **He left the locker room and Aguri changed clothes.**

"Hiro! Will Aguri-san be ok?"Nagisa asked

"Yeah I told her that I'll be there for her"Hiroshi said

 **Aguri arrived and joined the others on the basketball court**

"Now just stay near the net and shoot when you're given the ball"Akira said

"Gotcha"Aguri said

 **The whistle blew and they started playing basketball. Aguri saw a girl talking with Hiroshi and she stood there.**

"Aguri!"Akira yelled

"Eh?"Aguri asked

 **Akira threw the basketball to her but she didn't catch it, the other team grabbed the basketball and shot it.**

"Akira-kun I'm sorry"Aguri said

"It's just one score. Just focus next time."Akira said

"But I didn't know why I felt upset but I'll try to stay focused"Aguri said

"You're into math right?"Akira asked

"Yeah"Aguri said

"Well use your math skills to shoot next time"Akira said

"Ok"Aguri said

"I just need to go and talk with Hiro"Akira said

"Ok."Aguri said

 **Akira went towards Hiroshi**

"Hey who was that girl you were talking to? It's throwing Aguri off her game"Akira said

"Dunno. I kept saying that I'm not interested in talking to her. I get why she was doing it but I never met that girl"Hiroshi said

"Weird"Akira said

 **He went back to the game and while they were playing, Akira got pushed and the ball landed in Aguri's hands, she just stood there**

"The game is almost finished. Aguri shoot!"Akira said

 **Aguri started to run towards the net and she threw it, she fell on the ground and the ball nearly fell on the floor but Hiroshi ran and shot the basketball into the net**

"Hiroshi's team wins!"the referee yelled

 **The crowd cheered and Aguri was breathing, Hiroshi lend his hand out for Aguri**

"Stand up Aguri"Hiroshi said

"Ok"Aguri said, and she stood up

 **Hiroshi hugged her**

"Eh?"Aguri asked

"You did a good job for first game and I'll wait until you have feelings for me"Hiroshi said

 **He started to pat her on the head. Someone from the opponent team saw them. In private**

"You were suppose to flirt with him so we would win"He said

"Sorry Kanato-San"Akia said

"Damn"Kanato said

"But why did you wanted me to flirt with Matsumoto-San?"Akia asked

"You wanted us to loose"A voice said

 **Kanato and Akia turned around and they saw Hiroshi, Akria and Aguri, Aguri was holding onto Hiroshi's arm**

"What are you talking about?"Kanato asked

"You knew that Aguri would look at Hiro because she trusted him the most when it came to basketball"Akira said

"So seeing me with another girl threw her off"Hiroshi said

"Yeah well the games over. See ya next time"Kanato said

 **Kanato and Akia left. After school Aguri was walking home but she was upset. A girl saw her**

"Hey you ok?"she asked

"Uh yeah it's just I reunited with my childhood friend and I think he likes me but I ah forget you won't understand it."Aguri said

"Won't understand it. You're lucky that you have one childhood friend who likes you. I had two"the girl said

"Eh?"Aguri asked

"Well there was Jin-San, he teased me a lot, called me names like 'Baka-chan, honey-chan and kawaii-chan'."the girl said, Aguri looked at her

"The other one was his brother, his name was Akio, he was really possessive of me and gets really violent when he gets jealous."the girl said

"So how did you know which one you liked?"Aguri asked

"I didn't have anything in common Akio-san because I knew that I was fell for Jin-San and I married him"the girl said

"Oh congratulations"Aguri said

"The point is just follow your heart and you'll be fine"the girl said

 **She was about to leave**

"Wait. I'm Aguri Shimizu who are you?"Aguri asked

"I'm Haruka, Haruka Araki"Haruka said

 **She left and Aguri stood there**

"Yo, Haruka-chan who was that?"Jin asked

"A girl who's having a crisis"Haruka said

"So did you tell her about us?"Jin asked

"Yeah"Haruka replied

"You didn't tell her about Rikuto did you?"Jin asked

"No I couldn't. He kidnapped me, how could I tell a sweet girl like her that?"Haruka asked

 **The next day, Aguri met up with Hiroshi**

"Yo, you decided to show up"Hiroshi asked

"Yeah I felt bad for your hand"Aguri said

"It's healing but I don't mind that you're here now"Hiroshi said

"So where are we going?"Aguri asked

"I wanted to talk with you so we're going on the ferris wheel"Hiroshi said

 **They went on the Ferris wheel**

"So you ok?"Hiroshi asked

"Yeah but I'm kind off a doormat so I can be annoying sometimes"Aguri said

"You're not. I find you to be a awesome determine very cute girl"Hiroshi said

"So you don't mind that I did all this because I felt guilty that I broke your hand?"Aguri asked

"Nah"Hiroshi said

 **Aguri's heart began beating**

 _Eh? Why is my heart beating? It never beaten like this before not even when I liked Alain-kun._ Aguri thought

"You ok? You're red"Hiroshi said

"Uh? I think I'm fine I just need to go home. Sorry!"Aguri said

 **They got off the ride and Aguri ran back to her home.**

 _Why did my heart start beating? I don't get understand._ Aguri thought

* * *

 **Who liked the Jin and Haruka cameo? I was thinking about a couple from my previous stories to cameo and I chose Jin and Haruka because Haruka knows what Aguri is going through.**


End file.
